Keep coming back to you
by Shimigirl
Summary: Tim and Tyra story! Starts when Tim needs a place to stay and goes to Tyra. Read and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first shot at a Tim and Tyra story

So this is my first shot at a Tim and Tyra story! I have other story's some on and others on various different forums.

Disclaimer: I don't own FNL or any of the characters! This is just a fictional story. Thanks.

Let me know what you think of this story!

Chapter 1

Angry and hurt Tim stormed out of his brother's house and slammed the door behind him, hard! Tim not caring that his brother and Jackie were following him. He wasn't going to stay in that house with **him** another second. If Billy wanted to be with Jackie fine but Tim wasn't going to stick around and watch them pretend they were a perfect little family! He had long outgrown the game of house and wasn't interested in watching Billy, Jackie, and Bo live out their version of the game. Throwing his backpack and suitcase in the back of his truck Tim looked back at the house one last time. The place he used to call home. But now after everything he sure as hell wasn't gonna call that place with him home. Shaking his head Tim climbed into the cab of the truck and peeled out of the driveway. His hand had firmly gripping the wheel. There was only one problem. What the hell was he gonna do now?

Tim just kept driving around Dillon trying to think of anywhere he could go so he didn't have to spend the night in his truck! Tim was mentally kicking himself now for burning every bridge with every person that had once cared about him. There was however one bridge that had remained partially enacted. It was amazing that even after everything that one bridge had been left standing, barley. He just wasn't sure if the bridge was strong enough to withstand the pressure he was about to put on it. But he was out of options and it was worth a shot.

Finally Tim her himself parked outside a place he knew well. If anyone would help him it would be her. She wouldn't be happy about it and she would probably make his life a living hell but she was his only hope. After all she had helped him out of every scrape he had every gotten himself into and not to motioned saved him from getting his ass kicked a couple of times. Tim smiled to himself remembering how they used to be and how much he still missed her. He had never really thought of Tyra Colette as anything more than his current girlfriend and it took losing her for him to realize just how much she meant to him and he often found himself wishing he had treated like the treasure she was instead of well... He was sure all of Dillon new how he had treated her and he didn't want to think about that.

Sighing in he got out of his truck and made his way to her door. Unsure of what he was going to do or say. All he knew was that she was his only hope and he prayed that she would help him out this one last time... Well it probably wouldn't be the last time but he would worry about the future later. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

The door flung open and Tyra just stood their looking at him.

"What are you doing here Tim and why does it look like I'm gonna wish I hadn't opened this door?"

"Oh, this?" Tim pointed to his two bags. "Umm these my clothes and stuff are in these bags. That's kinda why I'm here Tyra. I really need a place to stay," Tim put on his sexist smile.

"Oh no, no, you are not staying here with me." Tyra rolled her eyes and begun to shut the door but Tim stopped her.

"Look Tyra I know I'm not your favourite person but you're my shot. Tyra, don't make me beg you, please!" Tim flashed puppy god eyes at her as well as the smile he knew she loved.

"Fine, you can stay but don't come in my room, and don't even think of making this permanent this is temporary!" Tyra gave him a very stern look before allowing him to come into the house.

"Ok, fine whatever you want. Thank you!" Tim smiled at her as he moved his stuff into the house. This was gonna work out better than he had thaught.

End of Chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please read and review! Comments, ideas, or suggestions for improvements are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far!! I hope you like this chapter!**

As Tim made his way into the house noticed it was unusually quiet! It was never quiet in the Collette house, this he knew from experience.

"So Tyra where is everyone?"

"My mom is out of town to look after my sick aunt and my sister is around town somewhere."

At this news a smile crept on Tim's face, he tried to hide it but he knew Tyra would notice.

"Tim doesn't give me that look! Just cause we're alone doesn't mean that I'm going to jump into bed with you!" Tyra pushed pashed him and pointed to the couch!

"This is were you can sleep, try and keep it relatively clean around here cause this is the main part of the house."

Tyra began to leave when Tim came up to here, " You know Tyra thank you so much for letting me stay here. You're probably about the only friend I have left in Dillon." Tim flashed Tyra that sexy smile she loved so much.

At hearing this Tyra couldn't take it anymore! Why did always do this to her. One smile, one thank you and she'd find herself falling in love with him all over again. If this was going to work she was going to have to be a lot tougher!

"You're right Tim I am still your friend and I really have no idea why. Every time I give you a chance to return the favour you screw it up. Do you even know what being a friend is? Don't answer that!"

Remembering all the times Tim had hurt her was making Tyra remember why she couldn't fall in love with again.

"When a friend promises someone front row tickets on the 50-yard line they keep their promise! Do you know how much those other seats sucked? We could barley see the game?" Tyra was practically yelling at him now.

"And you gave them away to that older lady you were screwing around with who incidentally is the reason you are now homeless! When will you learn Tim?"

"What do you want from me Tyra? I said I was sorry about that!" Tim was getting mad now too.

"Well you know what Tim, sorry doesn't always cut it! Actions speak louder than words and so far I haven't seen any that would lead me to believe you can actually be a friend to someone!" Tyra stormed off to her room.

" I don't have time for this! I have to go to practice! See you later honey!" Tim yelled as he headed for the door. He knew that honey part would really piss her off. Man Tyra had always been able to push his buttons in a good and bad way. Tim smiled to himself as he realized she'd done it again. Tim knew Tyra really well and he knew how she operated. This was Tyra's way of dealing with him, and letting him now she wasn't gonna put up with is crap. Tim new if he didn't want to get kicked out he was going to have to be better! Sighing Tim got into his Truck and headed to practice the whole way their thinking of what he could do to fix this.

**Next chapter will be up today or tommarow! I hope you enjoy this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!

Sorry for the delay! I hope you all like this chapter!

"Honey I'm home!" Tim hollered as he entered the house.

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you're back." Tyra said sarcastically without looking up from her notebook.

Tim smirked and continued, "You will be when you find out what I have got for us!" Tim had a mischievous grin on his face and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Tim I don't care that you bought condoms, I'm not gonna sleep with you." Tyra said in an annoyed tone,

"Hey, not everything has to do with sex!" Tim walked over to Tyra and put a bag down in front of her. "Open it." He passed the bag over to her.

"Tim I swear if something jumps out of that bag you'll be homeless so fast your head will spin."

"Just open the dam package before I change my mind and take it back!"

"Fine, whatever," Tyra chewed on her bottom lip and opened it.

"I don't believe it! Tim Riggins actually brought dinner!" She rolled her eyes at him as she took out the contents of the bag.

"How much do I owe you for dinner?"

"Nothing, It's on me! I hope I got your order right."

Tyra nodded, "You are buying me a meal? I guess there's a first for everything! I can't believe you must have actually paid attention when we went out for burgers all those times!"

Tim shrugged, " There's more at the bottom.

Tyra pulled out two movies and began to laugh! "You rented The Notebook, and The Devil Wears Prada?" Tyra's mouth curved into a smile.

"You hate those kind of movies!

Tim shrugged, "Yeah, but you love them. I remember you begged me to take you to the notebook but I was too much of an ass to take you. I wanted to make it up to you. Tim tore into his meal and tried not to look at Tyra but he could feel her eyes on him.

Tyra didn't say anything to Tim but she kept looking over at the other side of the table. She couldn't believe that Tim Riggins of all people had even paid attention to stuff like what kind of food she ordered and which movie she wanted to see with him. Maybe there was hope for him.

After dinner Tyra sat down with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket and got ready to watch The Notebook. To her surprise Tim flopped down next to her dug into the popcorn and took half of the blanket.

"Which movie are we watching?" Tim smiled over a Tyra who had this shocked look on her face.

"We? You want to watch The Notebook with me?" Don't you have a party to go get drunk at?"

"Nah, I'd rather sit here and watch... what's this movie called again?" He looked over at her and flashed her a goofy smile.

"The Notebook!" Tyra laughed and smacked his arm. He just kept grinning at her.

As the movie went on, Tyra found herself glancing over at Tim. She was still so stunned at the way he had acted today. He actually even seemed to be watching the movie or at least he was pretending to watch it very well.

Tyra was falling in love with him all over again. Tyra knew it wasn't a good idea and kept telling herself that the same old Tim was under this new improved on and that it would be just like the last time but her heart kept telling her that he really was sorry and it would be different this time! Tyra didn't know what to do or which part of her body to listen to.

Tim was actually enjoying watching the movie with Tyra. Not that he'd ever admit it of course. Every chance he got he'd steal glances in her direction.

"God, she's beautiful," Tim though to himself. He had forgotten how good it felt to be with her, to here her laugh, or see her smile. He hadn't realized how much he had missed those things. Every once in awhile Tim would move closer to her. He wanted to badly to put his arm around her but he knew she wouldn't be happy with him.

He missed her so much and couldn't believe what he had done to their relationship. She was the one person who was always there for him and he had almost destroyed that. He smiled to himself remembering the look on her face when he had given her dinner and the movies. He wished he had made her smiled more when they were going out, instead he made her cry. She never admitted to him of course but he knew she had cried over him. Tyra pretened to be tough but underneath she was really sensitive.

Tim's though were shattered by a knock at the door. Tyra looked over at him, "Who could that be?" Tyra glared at Tim.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe you should answer the door."

Tyra sighed before pausing the movie and getting up to go to the door. Tyra looked through the peep whole and didn't recognize the person starting back at her.

I'm not sure if I like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
